Pie Love
by Jenvaati
Summary: May and Drew enter a pieeating contest by accident. It also happens to be Valentine's Day. With a combination like that, there's bound to be love! Pie brings people together!


Very, very random idea…but I decided to do a Valentine's Day fic between May and Drew…Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or May or Drew or Ash or Jesse or James or Meowth or Pikachu or etc.

NOTE: Division Slices indicate scene changes!

Pie Love

James, Jesse, and Meowth were plotting their next plan. They were in their hot air balloon. Meowth was piloting it, James was combing his hair, and Jesse was taking in the sites.

"Hold it…" she said to Meowth.

"What is it?" asked Meowth, suspending the balloon in the air.

"I smell food…pie…" said Jesse, sniffing the air.

"Now that you mention it…" said James, putting down the comb and sniffing as well.

"It smells delicous!" said Meowth happily.

"Yes it does…let's land." said Jesse.

"Roger!" Meowth landed the hot air balloon, and the three stepped out.

There was a sign nearby that read, "Pie-Eating Contest! Register at the Pokemon Center that is conveniently located in the Middle of Nowhere! Pokemon are not allowed to compete. The prize includes a ribbon, two dozen roses, and two free membership cards to the Lilycove Gym- home of exercise and tennis championships!"

"Hmmm." said Jesse out loud. "I have an idea!"

"Spit it out!" said Meowth.

"I'll just show you…" Jesse began rearranging the letters on the sign. The letters were plastic, and they were the kind that are commonly used for stores and malls. They are removable and able to rearrange.

"Okay, finished!" exclaimed Jesse. She showed them the sign. The sign now read: "Pokemon Contest! Register at the Pokemon Center that is conveniently located in the Middle of Nowhere! The prize includes a ribbon!"

"I don't get it…" said James, after ten minutes of staring at the sign helplessly.

"I didn't expect you to!" Jesse snapped. "The twerps are going to come this way. They'll think this is a pokemon contest, and they'll sign up! Once they sign up, they'll have to go through it! That means that while the coordinator twerp competes, we're free to focus on the twerp with the Pikachu!"

"And that means a job promotion!" chorused Meowth and James.

"Yes! Now let's dig a pit right before the sign! That way, when they climb up, the first thing they'll see is the sign. Then the coordinator twerp will have to enter!"

Jesse, James, and Meowth set to work digging the pit, and then they hid.

-------------------------------------Division Slices------------------------------------------------

"Am not!" argued May.

"Are too!" argued Max.

"I am not picky! I happen to like all kinds of pie!" argued May.

"No you don't! I can name five pies you don't like!" argued Max.

"Fine! I want to see you do that!" said May angrily.

"Apple pie, carrot pie, pumpkin pie…" Max paused and started to think.

"HA! That's three!" exclaimed May triumphantly.

"Great, you can count…" said Max, distracted. Then he began naming pies again. "Pecan pie, and coconut cream pie!"

"Okay…you win…" said May dejectedly.

"Guys, you've been fighting nonstop since the last town!" said Ash, annoyed.

"Yeah…you didn't even let me say 'hi' to Nurse Joy…maybe I'll have more luck today…it is Valentine's Day after all." said Brock sadly.

Just then, they fell into a pit.

Ash and friends screamed, while Pikachu pika-ed.

"Beautifly, 'String Shot'!" yelled May, releasing Beautifly. Beautifly pulled them out of the pit, and Ash and friends dusted themselves off.

-----------------------------------Division Slices----------------------------------------------

The team rocket members (Meowth, Jesse, James) snickered.

-----------------------------------Division Slices---------------------------------------------

"Hey look, a sign!" said May. "Um…it says here…there's a pokemon contest….and a ribbon as a prize…Holy Pecan Pie! I didn't know there was a pokemon contest!"

"You don't even like pecan pie!" commented Max.

"That's not the point!" said May, irritated.

"Wait guys…there's no mention of a pokemon contest in my guide book…" said Brock.

"Maybe it was a last minute thing! Oh no, I better hurry! It says here that the contest starts in an hour! I might not make it!"

May ran ahead to the Pokemon Center and signed up. Ash, Brock, and Max shrugged, and then they followed her so that they could cheer.

When they left, Team Rocket left their hiding place and refilled the pit. Then they followed May, etc. too.

-----------------------------------Division Slices- Enter Drew!--------------------------------------

Drew walked along the path because it happened to be the way to the next pokemon contest.

Then he fell into a pit.

Drew groaned as he climbed out of the pit. Yes, he did not use a pokemon. He was too cool for that.

Then he saw a sign. He read it, but the news didn't seem logical. There wasn't supposed to be a pokemon contest where he was!

Drew shrugged, and decided to enter. He walked calmly to the Pokemon Center and registered.

--------------------------------------Division Slices----------------------------------------------

"DREW? What are you doing here?" asked May, after both had registered. Ash had left to find a good seat, and Brock was talking with Nurse Joy. Max went to get a snack.

"I came for the pokemon contest." said Drew, doing the thing he does with his hair, which shall be called the Drew Thing.

"Excuse me…" said Nurse Joy, who had listened in while she was ignoring Brock. "This is a pie-eating contest, not a pokemon one. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"What?" asked Drew, dumbfounded.

"WHAT?" yelled May, doubly dumbfounded.

Nurse Joy giggled. "For some reason you seem surprised. Well, you registered so there's no backing out of it! It'll start in a half hour, so get ready! I hope you didn't eat breakfast!"

Nurse Joy then started to pay attention to Brock, and the two chatted avidly.

"Oh…oh no…" said May.

"What? Afraid to lose to me? Even though this isn't a pokemon contest?" asked Drew confidently.

"No, not that. I…I hate pie." said May reluctantly.

Drew did the Drew Thing. "This'll be easy then."

"H-hey! That doesn't mean I'm going to lose!" exclaimed May.

"Doesn't mean you're going to win either!" replied Drew.

"I am so winning this one!" said May.

"We'll see." said Drew.

"In an hour!" sang Nurse Joy.

"Here." said Drew, handing May a rose.

"W-What's this for?" asked May, blushing.

"For good luck in the contest. Since you'll really need it." Drew flashed her a grin.

"Why you…" said May angrily.

"And here's a carnation for Valentine's Day." said Drew, handing May a carnation.

"Waait a sec…" said May. "You knew I was going to be here!"

"No, actually they were selling carnations right there." Drew pointed to a stall. "I was going to give it to one of my many fans that are everywhere I go, but you happened to be here."

Just then, a bunch of girls squealed Drew's name from across the room. Drew waved.

May fumed. "Well guess what! I got you something too!"

Drew's eyes widened. "You knew I'd be here?" he asked.

"No…" May admitted. "But I found this cute Roselia plushie at that stall over there and thought that you might like it." May pointed to a stall near the florist one.

"This Pokemon Center has everything…" muttered Drew, as May handed Drew the Roselia plushie.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" May smiled warmly.

"Sorry Brock, but I have to make an announcement." said Nurse Joy to Brock. Brock nodded to her.

"All contestants please go to your places! We are starting early because the pies are already here!"

May groaned. Drew gave her an encouraging smile.

"You better place in the finals!" he said. "I'm better than you, but you're a fun challenge."

"You're not better than me! I just happen to hate pie!" said May angrily. Then the two exited the building along with three other contestants, and entered another one. This one was a large auditorium. There were five tables on the stage, one for every contestant. On the tables were heaps of pies, that were labeled on what type of pie they were.

May and Drew sat their designated tables, which were near eachother. They could actually talk to each other.

--------------------------------------------Division Slices--------------------------------------------

James, Jesse, and Meowth sat near Ash, Brock, and Max. They didn't bother dressing up.

James scooped up the Pikachu, and the three started to run for it.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash. He ran after them.

The simplest of plans was working.

Team Rocket successfully stole the Pikachu.

They ran out of the building. James, Jesse, and Meowth jumped into the hot air balloon and floated away.

Pikachu started to chat with Meowth how it wanted ice-cream.

Meanwhile, Ash was crying for his beloved Pikachu, while Max patted his back and said, "It's okay, I have a coupon to get ice-cream."

--------------------------------------------------Division Slices---------------------------------------

"Ready? Begin!" Nurse Joy said. "We will start with the apple pies!"

May made a face, and pushed her fork into the apple pie. She then began to eat really fast, so that she wouldn't taste the pie much.

Drew ate slowly, savoring the taste of each bite.

After three pies, Contestant number five, Sharon, fell out of her chair. Apparently, she ate breakfast and even an early lunch. She couldn't fit in anymore.

"Contestant five is out!" said Nurse Joy. "Now there are only four left! Who will win? The Apple Pie round is over! Now it's time for…Pumpkin Pie!"

May grimaced again. She hated pumpkin pie more than apple pie. She kept on eating though, not thinking about the taste.

This time Drew ate slightly faster too, although there was no expression on his face.

"No one quit! Amazing! Round Three! Carrot Pie!" said Nurse Joy.

May had eaten about seven pies now. They were ten inches each by the way.

Drew had eaten seven as well.

Contestant number two, Matt, put down his fork and just walked away without another word. While trying to get off the stage, he fell.

"Contestant Two is out! Now let's move on to….Round Four! Pecan Pie!" yelled Nurse Joy.

May ate 13 pies, and so did Drew.

Here, Contestant number one left. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Two of the other judges helped her up and off the stage.

"Contestant one is gone! Now we're up to Contestant Three and Four! Who will win? Round Five, Boston Cream Pie!"

Now this, May and Drew both liked. They both ate at a slow pace, tasting every bite. They got up to 16 pies, when Nurse Joy changed it to a speed round.

May and Drew were getting VERY full by then, but kept eating. They ate at the same pace, getting to 18 pies.

"Round Six! Lemon Merinugue Pie! Speed Round again!"

20 pies…

22 pies….

23 pies…

25 pies…

"I…can't…." May dropped her fork, and her chair fell backwards.

"No…more…." Drew toppled off his chair as well, at the same exact time that May did.

Nurse Joy and the others looked over all the plates. "Amazing! Both contestants, three and four, have finished at the exact same time! They finished the same amount of pies down to the very last crumb too! Since there is only one prize, they will have to split it." said Nurse Joy.

"Yay…" said May, as she struggled to move.

"Need…to get up…" said Drew, but only managed to roll over.

"Well, the prize is one ribbon, so…" Nurse Joy got a pair of scissors. She pinned one half on May, and one on Drew.

"The next part is two dozen roses…I'll give one to you, and one to you." Nurse Joy handed each a bouquet of roses.

"Lastly, two free membership cards to the Lilycove workout gym." Nurse Joy handed both a lamanated gold membership card.

"You might want to use those to work off all the cholesteral and fat you just took in!" she said cheerfully.

May and Drew groaned. Some judges helped them off the stage. They sat digesting for a few hours, until they were finally ready to stand up.

"Good match, Drew." said May.

"Yeah, you too. Who knew you could shovel it in like that?" asked Drew.

"Are you calling me fat?" asked May.

"After this you will be…" muttered Drew.

"No way! This was a good Valentine's Day wasn't it…" said May, looking at the empty seats in the auditorium.

"Yeah…"

May shook her head, trying to shake herself out of the daze. "Let's get out of here!"

Drew nodded, and they stepped out. It was night, and they had been digesting for a very long time.

"We…have enough time to work out at that gym before the Grand Festival. Do you want to come with me?" asked Drew.

"Sure…we can't let these membership cards go to waste!" said May.

They looked at the sky.

May connected the stars in her head. "Hey, the stars spell something out!"

"You're right, they do…" Drew said. "It says, 'Happy Valentine's Day'."

"It says something else too." continued May. "It says… 'Kiss you idiots'. Hmm, I wonder if that means to get those chocolate kisses."

"No, I'll show you what it means." said Drew. He leaned over and kissed May.

"Oh…" May blushed crimson. "I knew that…"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

"Hey, you don't have to be like that!" May yelled angrily.

Drew handed May his bouquet of roses.

"Wait, that was a free prize! You didn't even spend money on them or anything!" said May rudely.

"I never spend money on roses." admitted Drew. "Roselia sheds them." Then he did the Drew Thing.

"What? You mean I've been getting free roses all this time?" May's face fell.

"Well, I'm going to get a head start on getting to the gym." Drew started to walk.

"Wait up! I'm going too!" said May.

"No you're not…you have to travel with your friends." said Drew.

"Riight…" said May. She looked like she forgot. "Wonder where they are…"

Drew waved, and walked away. Nearby, he fell into the same pit again.

May found Ash, Max, and Brock huddled together and talking about ice-cream. Then she mentioned going to the Lilycove Gym, and they jumped up and decided to go there too.

Then they fell into the pit.

"Ow." moaned Drew.

-----------------------------------Division Slices------------------------------------------------

"Here Boss! We got the Pikachu!" said Jesse excitedly.

"Finally! Since you actually passed a mission, I'm giving you a raise!" said Giovanni.

"Yess! A raise!" chorused the group.

"You can now work with Butch and Cassidy. Now get out of my sight!" said Giovanni.

Jesse, James, and Meowth moaned.

"I hate Botch." said James sadly.

"I hate Cassidy." said Jesse sadly.

"I hate their Raticate." said Meowth sadly.

-----------------------------------Division Slices-----------------------------------------------

"You like ice-cream right?" asked Giovanni.

Pikachu jumped up happily.

"Have as much as you want." said Giovanni, handing Pikachu a cone.

The End


End file.
